Fireworks
by Honos
Summary: ONE SHOT! Just a short little plot bunny I had to get rid of.


Fireworks

Set during Troy and Gabriella's senior year in college, both attending Gonzaga.

Troy Bolton, perennial all-star and probable NBA draft pick, slowly walked out onto the balcony in his fourth floor apartment in Albuquerque thinking about everything that had happened to him in the past few years and the definite surprises that were yet to come. He placed his hands against the railing as he leaned against it, staring off into the busy downtown area.

The hot July sun was beating down upon him, but Troy didn't mind at all. He was so deep into thought that if you were to throw a rock at his head, he wouldn't even notice it. Closing his eyes, Troy slowly turned around, walking back into his nicely air conditioned apartment, crossing over to his drawers and pulling out a few items before throwing them into his pack.

He quickly jumped into the shower, jumping out in a few minutes and immediately jamming a toothbrush into his mouth. He quickly lathered his face with shaving cream before spitting and replacing it with mouthwash. He pulled out his razor from behind his mirror, beginning to shave, rinsing his mouth halfway through. Walking back out into his apartment, he put on a pair of jeans and his signature shirt, a green baseball style shirt. He slipped on a pair of sandals, picking up his keys and wallet as he rushed out the door. He was at the elevator before he sprinted back to his apartment, fumbling with the keys as he rushed back in, grabbing the small bag and slinging it over his shoulder and shoving his cell phone into his vacant left pocket.

Troy impatiently pounded on the elevator button, knowing that he was probably going to be late if he kept getting delayed. The doors slowly slid open and Troy put a foot in the small compartment before realizing it was full. He cursed to himself and ran for the stairs, leaping six at a time as he made his way down the six flights of stairs.

He jumped into his blue corvette convertible, a gift from the school for winning the National Championship twice, as he started the engine and drove towards the large gathering at the nearby park. He dug through his bag felling the small items within and smiled to himself. He shoved it back into the bag as he approached a small flower shop a few minutes away from his destination. He quickly hopped out and bought a dozen assorted roses before leaping back into his car, burning out.

Approaching the park, Troy noticed that there was one spot left next to the main grounds and quickly pulled in as he hopped out of the car grabbing his bag and the flowers. He scanned the pitch looking for any sign of his special someone. He saw her sitting on a blanket at the base of a small tree and quickly made his way towards her.

"How you doin', hun?" he asked, bending down to peck her on the lips and handing her the bouquet.

"Much better now," she said patting a spot next to her as she smelled the roses. Troy sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I missed you," she whispered into his ear.

Troy smiled widely at this, kissing the side of her head. "The Bulls wanted me to work out for them and who was I to deny?"

"How'd your last workout go?" she asked leaning her head into his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Very well actually; of course I'm surprised I was able to concentrate due to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone…"

"She must be a lucky girl," she said grinning.

"The luckiest…" he nuzzled her nose before feeling his stomach growl. "So what'd you bring food wise?" he asked chuckling lightly.

She leaned up grabbing her picnic basket, pulling out a bowl full of freshly cut watermelon, a wheel of cheese and a bottle of fine wine. "I like the way you think," he said squeezing her.

Troy's gorgeous girl lightly placed a slice of watermelon into his mouth as he chewed it happily. Troy did the same to her as they became captivated by each other's eyes. Troy leaned forward and lightly placed his lips against hers, opening his mouth slightly. There was a large explosion behind them as the fireworks show began, but the couple didn't even notice it as they continued to drive the kiss deeper and deeper. They were lost in their own little world for five minutes before reluctantly taking a break for air. Troy leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you Gabriella Montez," he whispered looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Troy," she said kissing him again, both of them completely forgetting about the Fourth of July fireworks show as they became lost in their own fireworks.

* * *

(A/N) Just a short little thing to get back into my creative flow. Hope you liked it! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!  
-Honos  



End file.
